Pieces Of Love
by Kawaii-Chan789
Summary: “This is love…” Eliwood pauses to hug Ninian, to hold her as close as he can, “and the only thing I regret about loving you is taking this long to realize it." EliwoodxNinian in 50 sentences and 50 drabbles.
1. Pieces of Love

Wow… it's been SO long since I uploaded anything onto this website… Time flies by so quickly… too quickly…

I've wanted to write a sentence collection ever since I discovered that they exist, and I was so happy when I finally did! These are more difficult than you first think!! Hope you enjoy it, readers. Review if you wish. I don't take any sort of criticism well, but I'm trying to keep an open mind to it. :D

Info: Basically, it chronicles the game, with a few additions and changes in-between. Nothing special, just a little something to stimulate the writer in me.

NOTE: The title of #30 is one of my favorite Japanese words, komorebi, which has nothing even close to it in English, so it tends to slip into my English vocabulary often. It defines the picture created when the sunlight shines just right though a tree's leaves. It's very hard for me to explain, but it creates such a pretty picture.

-

-

-

_Pieces of Love_

_EliwoodxNinian in 50 Sentences_

-

-

-

01- Eyes

It may not have been the perfect meeting of star-crossed lovers, it may not have been love at first sight, but when he first laid his eyes on her, unconscious on the floor, Eliwood could see his life's purpose in Ninian.

02- Dream

Ninian awoke in Eliwood's arms, certain that she was dreaming, for his warmth was too perfect to belong in a twisted, sick reality.

03- Parting

They had just met, so why was parting such a sweet sorrow?

04- Lost

Eliwood is always embarrassed when caught lost in his thoughts of the mysterious Ninian, yet he endures the embarrassment in happiness every time.

05- Thinking

"I'm always thinking of you, Eliwood… Why…?" Ninian writes to him everyday, yet she is always left crying, because she always realizes that her letters will never reach him.

06- Resemblance

Ninian immediately finds a father in Elbert, simply because he makes her think of his true child, Eliwood.

07- Capture

"Why… oh, why can't he save me again?" Ninian whispers to herself as the Black Fang toys with her once more.

08- Reunion

Eliwood feels no sadness in Ninian's amnesia, for the joy in their reunion consumes all.

09- Amnesia

Not even an amnesia so strong as to make Ninian forget her own name can cause her to forget the warmth of Eliwood's arms.

10- Anger

Eliwood has always been slow to anger, but all of that changes as he watches Nergal use Ninian for his own gain, and his gain alone.

11- Someone Else

Nils stops Ninian from releasing the dragons, and Eliwood wishes for the first and only time in his life that he could have been someone else, that he could have been the one to save Ninian.

12- Comfort

She knows no more about Eliwood than his name, so why is it that Ninian so desperately wants to be the one to comfort Eliwood at the death of his father instead of Lyn, whom Eliwood's traveled with for months?

13- Battle

Ninian wants to help in battle, but only because it may give her the chance to get to know Eliwood better.

14- Dance

Eliwood may have only seen Ninian dance once, but that was all he needed to be consumed by her grace and beauty.

15- Worthy

Ninian wishes she could repay Eliwood for saving her life, but she ends up dreaming of the day she's worthy of merely standing in his presence.

16- Enough

Eliwood whishes to see the day Ninian will open up to him, but he ends up realizing that just the chance to see her everyday is more than enough.

17- Comeuppance

Ninian soon realizes she must face the punishment for her sins, and although she knows that she more than deserves it, she can't bear even the thought of a life without Eliwood.

18- Festival

Ninian imagines the harvest festival Eliwood explains to her, and although she should be thinking of the great food and other such things, all she can dream of is dancing her sorrows and the night away with him.

19- Deceived

Ninian finally gains the courage to confess her sins to Eliwood so they may grow apart, so why is it he refuses to hear them and the two grow closer?

20- Sadness

"Ninian, I don't care what you've done," Eliwood whispers on the verge of tears, "just don't be sad anymore…"

21- Realization

"This is love…" Eliwood pauses to hug Ninian, to hold her as close as he can, "and the only thing I regret about loving you is taking this long to realize it."

22- Name

Whenever at a loss for words, Ninian decides to whisper Eliwood's name over and over, and that soon proves to be more powerful than mere words could ever hope to be.

23- Touch

Whenever Eliwood so much as simply touches Ninian's cheek, her sins are absolved, her sadness dissipates, and, for the first time in her life in this world, she truly feels at peace.

24- Hair

Ninian's hair's scent is better every morning than it was the last, and soon Eliwood cannot wait for the early hours of to arrive just to have the chance to run his fingers through the turquoise locks and smell them once more.

25- Kiss

Eliwood tastes of cinnamon and Ninian tastes of warm apples, proving a union of perfect harmony.

26- Wound

The gash is her leg would have made anyone else scream in agony, but Ninian can endure the wound in silence because she knows that it was all to save Eliwood.

27- Stars

Eliwood wishes he could control time, because then it could always be night and Ninian could stare at the stars forever, and then she would always smile.

28- Heartache

Ninian knows Eliwood is hers and hers alone, so why does her heart ache so when she sees him bantering with Fiora?

29- Petting

Although he hates to admit it, Eliwood love it when Ninian pet his head, because every time her fingers run through his hair, all of his fears, anxieties, and stress simply melts away.

30- Komorebi

Eliwood love the forest, because when the sun is bright and shines through the leaves just right, Ninian's beauty is at it's most breath taking.

31- Warning

"He's not like us, Ninian…" Nils says to Ninian in a hushed, worried tone, and although she knows her brother speaks the truth, Ninian is powerless to halt the passions burning within her.

32- Broken

Eliwood thinks of the broken family of the Kin of Bern, but worries only for a moment that his family with Ninian would end up anything short of perfect.

33- Bruise

"Why's your neck all purple, Ninian?" Nils asks as Ninian quickly pulls her hair forward, already dreading the questions that her younger brother are sure to ask soon.

34- Horror

Words could not describe the horror Eliwood feels as he watches an enemy warrior toss Ninian around as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.

35- Profanities

Eliwood has never seen the need for these so-called "bad words", that is, until Nergal kidnaps Ninian from before his very eyes.

36- Protect

This time, Ninian cares not what Nergal does to her, because she knows that she has done everything she can to protect Eliwood…

37- Tears

The great ice dragon is just another enemy, so why does Eliwood find his eyes overflowing with tears as he slaughters it?

38- Final

"Eliwood," Ninian manages to rasp the name before coughing blood, "I don't care that my final moments are now, because… I am here… in your arms…"

39- Alone

Although his entire army surrounds him, Eliwood has never felt so alone as his beloved breathes her last in his arms.

40- Strength

Eliwood knows he must have the strength to go on, and his army reminds him of that at every turn, but how can he when Ninian was his every ounce of strength?

41- Empty

Even starting a new life in the realm of the dead could not keep the emptiness of a life without Eliwood from consuming Ninian.

42- Rebirth

Ninian's rebirth was, according to Eliwood, just as sudden as her death, and he was positive that he had gone insane when Bramimond summoned her back into existence.

43- Need 

Eliwood ran up to Ninian, wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, kissed her softly yet quickly, and in a whisper so quiet that it hardly tickled her ear, said, "While you were gone, I realized… that… I need you, Ninian."

44- Goodbye

Ninian knows that she can say goodbye to Nils, because Eliwood will be there to guide her through that loss.

45- Pride

Eliwood walks out before his army with Ninian in his arms, ready to show the world that he has found his one true love and is filled with more pride than he ever thought he could muster.

46- Marriage

Many came from far and wide to see Eliwood and Ninian be wed, and soon the tale between a young Pheraen lord and his dragon beauty became a beloved romance throughout all of Lycia.

47- Sex

Eliwood now sees why he waited so long to have sex with Ninian, because it makes each and every kiss and lick and bite and moan all that much more enjoyable for them.

48- Marquees

A marquees' life may be stressful and hectic, but so long as they have each other, Eliwood and Ninian can enjoy every minute of it.

49- Child

Ninian worries that she will never measure up and be a good mother for her son, but Eliwood is always there to help show her otherwise.

50- Future

Whatever the future holds matters not to Eliwood and Ninian so long as they have each other.

-

-

-


	2. 01 Eyes

Well, it took me a while to finally decide whether or not I would write drabbles to go along with this sentence collection. I'm happy I chose the way I did. :)

Enjoy and review if you wish~.

-

-

-

01-Eyes

_(noun) appreciative or discriminating visual perception_

-

-

-

"Hello! Anyone there?" Eliwood yelled as he stepped into the main room of the empty old fort. He heaved and exhausted sigh as his eyes further proved his search for life fruitless.

In all of another moment, he could've sworn that his eyes were deceiving him.

A small, delicate female body was sprawled out in the corner, turquoise hair and baby blue cloth gently covering the tiny frame.

Eliwood forced his body forward while his mind tried to warn him that this moment was too perfect.

He wanted to protect her. He wanted to cherish her and make her happy. He didn't know why, but…

He slowly lifted her body into his arms and dropped to the floor, back against the wall. His fingers gingerly ran through her hair until the last of the turquoise locks and fallen from her face.

With a single glance at her unconscious face, Eliwood sensed eternity.

-

-

-


	3. 02 Dream

02-Dream

_(noun) something of unreal beauty or excellence_

-

-

-

"Ninian!" Nils screamed, his voice quavering, showing that he was near tears.

"Nils? Is that… your sister?" Lyn gasped, breaking into a sprint to catch up to the boy.

"Nils…" The name floated from Ninian's lips as her consciousness returned.

However, her eyelids quickly fell down once more as Eliwood involuntarily tightened his grip on her. She was determined to remain in the dream that was the warmth and affection encasing her body.

"Ninian?" Ne looked into her eyes, his voice filled with happiness.

Her eyes immediately flew open and caught his gaze, and her heart leapt in euphoria as she learned that Eliwood was not just a dream.

-

-

-


	4. 03 Parting

03-Parting

_(transitive verb) to put or keep apart; separate_

-

-

-

"Are you sure that you cannot travel with us?" Lyn asked for what Nils guessed must have been the 100th time.

"Yes, we have other things that we must attend to…" Nils' voice trailed off when he noticed Ninian's distant gaze. "Ninian? Ninian!!" The dragon boy's voice squeaked with frustration. However, his words could not reach Ninian.

She stared into Eliwood's eyes, and Eliwood's eyes stared back into her own. Why? They had just met. It had just been a few hours. So why? Why were things like this?

'_Goodbye'_ Ninian mouthed. Tears fell in unison as they turned and walked away from each other.

-

-

-


	5. 04 Lost

04-Lost

_(noun) having gone astray_

-

-

-

"Eliwood…? Eliwood!" Hector slapped the daydreaming lord's shoulder, causing him to jump and snap back to reality. "What's the matter, man? You haven't heard a thing Marcus had been telling you, have you?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Eliwood's face was quickly overcome by a deep crimson. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all." He pulled off his best fake yawn, hoping it would support his ruse.

Hector rolled his eyes. "Would you just admit that it's that dancer girl already?"

"It's Ninian, Hector! Ninian!" Eliwood scolded, appalled by his best friend's rude behavior.

"At least you've returned to reality, Eliwood." The robust lord sighed and walked off.

Eliwood turned away, still flustered with embarrassment. However, he couldn't help but smile as Ninian came into his thoughts once more.

-

-

-


	6. 05 Thinking

05- Thinking

_(intransitive verb) to have a certain thing as the subject of one's thoughts_

-

-

-

"It's him again, isn't it?" Nils asked, his voice filled with concern as his eyes traveled from the pen to the paper to Ninian's tear-stained face.

Ninian nodded and continued to stare straight ahead, as if the horizon would make her sorrows disappear.

"…You'll see him again one day. I know it, Ninian." The blue-haired boy grabbed his sister's hand and gently squeezed it.

Ninian buried her head in Nils' shoulder as the tears returned to her eyes.

-

-

-


	7. 06 Resemblance

…I should have mentioned this earlier, but all of the definitions are from Random House Webster's Dictionary. And I also included the definition for resemble because there really is no point in a definition if the word is in the definition. .

-

-

-

06- Resemblance

_(noun) the state or fact of resembling; similarity_

_resemble (transitive verb) to be like or similar to_

-

-

-

"You're thinking of my son again, aren't you, Ninian?" Elbert sat next to the young woman on the cold, hard floor.

"A-As always, Lord Elbert…" Ninian sighed, bringing her knees up to rest her arms on them. "I do not even know him, and yet…"

"Ah, such is young love…" Elbert smiled, reminiscing on the romantic experiences of his own youth. "He's lucky to have a girl such as yourself as an admirer."

Ninian's face flushed to a color rivaling that of her crimson eyes. "T-Thank you, Fa- er, Lord Elbert."

The two smiled and soon found themselves lost in stories of Eliwood.

-

-

-


	8. 07 Capture

07- Capture

_(transitive verb) to take by force or stratagem; seize_

-

-

-

Ninian's breath sped up with her every step backwards. Even if the men cornering her were no more than the lowest of the low in the Black Fang, they still scared her into helplessness. She was too weak to fight anything, and she knew that. That in itself was weakness enough.

"Eliwood…" Ninian whispered as her back finally touched the wall. She was surrounded with no place left to run and hide. It was the perfect moment. In every story she had ever read, this was the moment. The moment in which the hero would appear from the shadows, slaughter every enemy in sight without receiving a scratch, and run off with the princess. So where was he? Why wasn't it happening? Why couldn't the reality match up with the story?

The last sound that reached Ninian's ears was Nergal's laughter.

-

-

-


	9. 08 Reunion

08- Reunion

_(noun) the act of uniting again or state of being united again_

-

-

-

Most people would be quite disappointed to find to a loved one they had lost just to discover that she had amnesia and is as responsive a rag doll.

However, there was something about the sight of Ninian that kept anything from getting to Eliwood.

No matter how much he rambled on to her lifeless body, despite the fact that she didn't respond as he held her… He knew that somewhere, she was there.

And that was enough.

-

-

-


	10. 09 Amnesia

Well, thanks to me playing Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories every waking moment, I haven't been updating. ^-^' So… Two drabbles at once! Enjoy. I'll… try to stay on schedule…

-

-

-

09- Amnesia

_(noun) complete or partial memory loss_

-

-

-

Ninian shivered. She could not remember a thing… Nothing. Not a name, not a memory, not a thought… Nothing. Every word that came to her was empty. Even attempting to move a limb was a chore.

However… there was one thing that she could remember.

"Ninian…" Eliwood whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

There was only one thing that she could fully remember: the warmth of Eliwood's arms.

And to Ninian, that was enough.

-

-

-


	11. 10 Anger

Oooooh, this drabble has some length to it! Now there's a new concept for me.

And I hope that this stuff makes some form of sense… I haven't played this game in a while, and I don't have the time right now to do such a thing. T-T There can never be enough Fire Emblem time.

…Anyway, enjoys.

-

-

-

10- Anger

_(noun) a strong feeling of displeasure and belligerence_

-

-

-

Nergal's hysterical laughter filled the giant and empty room as Ninian's power was unwillingly sucked from her body.

Anger clouded Eliwood's mind. He ran forward, screaming a battle cry as he aimed his sword at Nergal.

"Eliwood!" The Pheraen lord jumped when Hector and Lyn each captured hold on one of his arms.

"Let me go! I'll kill him!" Eliwood yelled, thrashing against his binds. Lyn yelped as Eliwood managed to break free, however, Hector soon had him in a chokehold.

"Eliwood, stop! Do not let your emotions get the best of you!" Marcus' gruff voice raced through the army and found Eliwood's ears before his anger could regain power. "C'mon, boy! I know I trained you better than this!"

"S-Sir Marcus…" Eliwood shook his head lightly, regaining control over his mind.

Marcus traveled through the crowd, the hooves of his horse echoing throughout the cold concrete. He jumped down to Eliwood's side as tears began to fill the boy's eyes. "I don't know how, but… we'll save her."

All Eliwood could do was nod as Ninian's screams fill his ears.

-

-

-


	12. 11 Someone Else

Ah, the odd man out. This is the special drabble/sentence with a two word title.

Anyway, enjoys~.

-

-

-

11- Someone Else

_someone (pronoun) some person; somebody_

_else (adjective) other; different_

-

-

-

Nils smiled triumphantly as the dragon began to retreat back into its own realm. Ninian blinked, slowly regaining control over herself. Before her unstable body could even complete its first wobble, Eliwood was there to catch and hold her steady as she returned to consciousness. Her long, turquoise locks of hair fell around Eliwood as if to protect him as he carefully shifted his body into sitting, pulling her into his lap and holding her as close to his heart as he could possibly could.

"She'll be okay. She just needs a moment to rest…" Nils looked down at Eliwood, smiling in relief at the sight of his sister's safety.

Eliwood looked up. In that moment, staring up at Nils' young, innocent face…

That moment was the only time in which Eliwood cursed who he was… because he had not been the one to protect Ninian.

-

-

-


	13. 12 Comfort

Yes, this sentence/drabble was originally named Name. However, that is also the name of #22. The one thing that I didn't want to happen happened. Figures, doesn't it?

-

-

-

12- Comfort

_(transitive verb) to soothe or consol_

-

-

-

His name.

That was the only thing she knew about him. Yes, Ninian had heard dozens of stories of Eliwood's childhood from his father, but… his name was the only thing that was tangible to her mind.

So why was she the one who desired to comfort him? She knew it was best that a trusted companion be there for him. Not her. And yet… she could not relinquish her desire.

It took all of the strength Ninian could muster to keep herself from pushing Lyn aside and stealing the position of Eliwood's comfort at the death of his father.

-

-

-


	14. 13 Battle

13- Battle

_(noun) any fight, conflict, or struggle_

-

-

-

"Ninian, are you sure that you want to join the army? The battles are so scary…" Florina shuddered as a memory of an axe flying toward her head plagued her thoughts.

"I have to, Florina." Ninian's face retained a distant glare even as she spoke.

"B-But… why, Ninian? I would hate to see you get hurt…"

"I have my reasons…" Ninian's face flushed red as she caught sight of Eliwood. One day, she would find the courage to tell him her feelings. One day, they would be more than just comrades in battle.

-

-

-


	15. 14 Dance

14- Dance

_(intransitive verb) to move the feet and body rhythmically, esp. to music_

-

-

-

Ninian's body glowed as music began to play from seemingly nowhere. With a flick of her wrist, her shawl flew through the air. She managed to complete a full spin before she had to catch it, her hair covering her body as if it were a blanket of blue tinted snow. With a bow, the music ended. Ninian's simple dance was complete.

That was all Eliwood needed to see to freeze in awe at her every movement.

"Eliwood!" Hector barked, whacking the redhead lord upside the head with his free hand while axing an enemy soldier with his weapon-occupied hand. "We're in battle, remember?! Look alive!! I'm sick of covering for your daydreaming butt."

"O-Of course, Hector!" Eliwood blushed fiercely as he swiftly finished off the soldier.

-

-

-


	16. 15 Worthy

15- Worthy

_(adjective) deserving; meritorious_

-

-

-

There had to be something she could do for him. But what? No matter how useful her magic was, there was only so much that it could do. It could only protect him for a brief moment. It couldn't even heal a wound.

Within a matter of days, she was obsessed. He had done the ultimate thing that one could do for another. He had saved her life, and she had become obsessed with finding out how to make it up to him.

As the weeks passed, her obsession was soon replaced. The more she watched him fight and spar and laugh and smile, the more she realized that he was too good for her. She kept things from him and lied to the entire army, while he was good to everyone and could never hurt a just soul.

Her goal was soon to improve herself. She wanted, no, she _needed_, to be worthy of his feelings. She loved him and wanted him to love her back for all of the truths about her. No more lies. She would do anything for him… and this was the proof of that.

-

-

-


	17. 16 Enough

Right now, I must give thanks to all of my reviewers out there. Life is not fun right now with midterms, trying to finish an art project with virtually no time left to do so, high school drama, and helping my boyfriend that has a workload that is about twice as bad as mine if that's even possible though his stress. But with writing and a review or two here and there, I can finish the day with a smile on my face. Writing is my life force, and reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I will try even harder than ever now!! If that is even possible. :D

And to any out there who only read and do not review, that's okay. I can still feel you supporting my work!

Once more, thank you~

Hypothetical cookies for all! :)

-

-

-

16- Enough

_(adjective) sufficient for a purpose, want, or need_

-

-

-

She was so quiet.

She hardly ever uttered so little as a word, and even when she did speak, the amount of coaxing it took to get her to do so was almost too much.

Oh, how he wished that he could convince her to open up to him.

However, he soon became too busy to see her for any longer that a brief second each day. It was then that he realized that even if it was only for a moment, the chance to see her face was everything.

It was more than enough.

-

-

-


	18. 17 Comeuppance

This is the drabble that brought up the whole idea of putting the definition after the title. I thought that it would be a bit of a problem that no one would know what the word meant, so it was the most logical way to solve the problem! I thought that the idea created an interesting effect, so I've stuck with it.

And don't forget to thank my favorite band, Dir en grey, for teaching me the title in the first place. :D

Now that that's out of the way, enjoy~!

-

-

-

17- Comeuppance

_(noun) deserved punishment_

-

-

-

Ninian could sense it.

The time for her punishment was close at hand.

Ninian became paranoid. She knew that someone was going to come and take Eliwood out of her life.

She couldn't bear it. She _needed _him.

Regret began to consume her mind.

"Why did I listen to Nergal? Why did I come into this world? Why did I lie to everyone I met?"

She had known that every sin comes with a price, but…

If only she had known that this was that price.

-

-

-


	19. 18 Festival

In this one, I quoted the game! Ooooooo…

…I know, wow, right? XD

-

-

-

18- Festival

_(noun) a time of celebration marked be special ceremonies_

-

-

-

"In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival. Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance."

Whenever that saying came to Ninian's mind, her imagination would run wild.

Oh, how she wished that she could attend that harvest festival. Within a matter of days, she could play the whole night over in her head.

It was simple, really. They would dance until they could dance no longer and later fall asleep under the stars with nothing but the clothing on their backs and each other to keep warm.

It may have been simple, but to Eliwood and Ninian, it would be the greatest night of them all.

-

-

-


	20. 19 Deceived

Bleh… studying sucks… especially on a Saturday night… Midterms must hurry up and get here and be over with already…

While I cram US history into my head, enjoy another drabble~!

-

-

-

19- Deceived

_(transitive verb, intransitive verb) to mislead by a false appearance or statement; trick_

-

-

-

It didn't even matter.

She had done wrong and lied to him, and none of it even mattered to him.

How could this be reality?

She had finally realized that she couldn't deceive herself any longer. She had realized what she is and what she had done. Dragons couldn't be with humans. Her sins, the truth, it all finally needed to come to the surface.

…So why? Why was his passion for her intensifying with each passing moment?

Why couldn't their love be destroyed? Wasn't that what was best?

-

-

-


	21. 20 Sadness

I apologize for my absence! …B-But I have good reason! …FE6… Enough said there. I've been wanting to blast through the game while I have some time off of school, however… No one can prepare you enough for how difficult that game is. I was stuck on Chapter 8 for 7 hours. 7 HOURS! And then, in Chapter 8x, I had to Codebreak Roy to defeat the boss! Oh, the shame… T-T At that rate, I'll be playing the game well into this time next year…

Well, enough stalling! While I scratch my head over more FE6 goodness, enjoy another drabble! If I get frustrated over FE6 again, I promise to use that time to catch up a little~ And I can assure you that that _will _happen between tonight and tomorrow.

-

-

-

20- Sadness

_sad (adjective) affected by unhappiness or grief_

-

-

-

'_Was this why Ninian's been acting so strangely as of late?' _Eliwood thought.

It was all so silly. Why did the past matter? Just being able to admit that she had done wrong with guilt on her face was enough to prove to Eliwood that she was more than the person she had once been.

"Ninian… Ninian, it doesn't matter." Eliwood's voice was almost a whisper.

"Lo… Lord Eliwood?" Ninian breathed, her tone full of disbelief. Her head tilted in confusion, a gesture that caused her to become too adorable for Eliwood to resist any longer.

He grabbed her a bit brusquely, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. "What you have done is in the past." He paused, surprised by the tears forming in his eyes. "Now tell me… Tell me how to make your sadness vanish… Please, I'll do anything. I mean it."

The answer was all to obviously shown in her crimson eyes.

Their tears mingled as their lips met.

-

-

-


	22. 21 Realization

21- Realization

_realize (transitive verb) to grasp or understand clearly_

-

-

-

Eliwood shook his head.

All he could do was shake his head.

How could he have been so blind? How could he have not seen the feelings he had for Ninian?

It was too late to go back.

He was in love with her, and he knew that that love could never die.

Ninian's gentle demeanor; her pale, soft skin; her vibrant crimson eyes that represented the fullness of life its self… It was all he had ever dreamed of, it was all he had ever wanted, and it was all that he would ever need.

Eliwood lifted Ninian's hand with his own and kissed the perfect porcelain flesh. With that simple gesture, he fell in love with her all over again.

-

-

-


	23. 22 Name

…To be quite honest, I think I have the most fun with these drabbles when Nils is involved. He's quite a darling character to work with~. There's just something about children that makes them so fascinating to me… don't quite know what, though.

-

-

-

22- Name

_(noun) a word or phrase by which a person or thing is designated_

-

-

-

-

_"Ah, my dear Ninian. It's been so long since I saw you last!" Nergal inched closer to her, his shoes echoing ominously throughout the cold, dark room._

_"D-Don't hurt me…" Ninian begged. She gasped as Nergal snatched her arm from her side, his frozen fingers wrapping around her already shivering wrist._

_Nergal laughed, humored by Ninian's desperate words. "Plead all you want, my girl. Whatever you say falls on deaf ears." He tossed her arm back at her in the same way one would throw away a useless trinket. "Begin the experiment!" Was the last thing Ninian heard before pain consumed her entire frame._

-

A shrill scream pierced the night air.

"Ninian!" Nils shot up, immediately awake and at his sister's side. "It was just a bad dream, alright?" He panicked when he failed to receive a response. "Ninian! Ninian, wake up!"

Ninian chuckled slightly. "Nils, it's alright." She cupped his cheek with her hand reassuringly before rolling over to her other side.

Nils shrugged and passed out as soon as his body hit the bed.

"Eliwood…" Ninian whispered with a smile. So long as he was alive and his name continued to hold its power, she would always feel safe.

-

-

-


	24. 23 Touch

23- Touch

_(transitive verb) to put the hand, finger, etc., into contact with an object or surface_

-

-

-

The touch from the one.

It was such a simple thing that sounded so trivial.

But to Ninian, it was everything.

At the sight of Eliwood, her heart leapt and her world brightened. When his hand grabbed hers, every wrong that she had ever done was forgiven and forgotten. And with his kiss, her soul found the peace it had searched for for as long as she could remember.

-

-

-


	25. 24 Hair

Well, I think that this drabble is going to win the "most bizarre title definition" award…

-

-

-

24- Hair

_(noun) any of the numerous fine filaments growing from the skin of mammals_

-

-

-

"Lord Eliwood, what is it?" Ninian moaned as she reluctantly returned to consciousness.

"I couldn't live another moment without you, Ninian." Eliwood slowly began to run his fingers through Ninian's turquoise locks, untangling what he could of her long hair.

"The sun isn't even up yet." Ninian protested, sitting up and positioning herself in Eliwood's lap. "What if we wake my brother?" As if on cue, a gentle snore came from Nils as he repositioned himself in his sleep.

"I'm sorry…" Eliwood lowered his head to rest on Ninian's shoulder.

"There is no reason to be, Lord Eliwood." Ninian paused to let out a yawn. "Come. If we're going to be up this early, we might as well watch the sunrise."

-

The young couple could be found cuddling under a tree just as the sky began to turn a brilliant orange.

"It's perfect…" Eliwood murmured. He nestled his head against hers, taking in a deep breath as his nose brushed over her hair. Ninian's scent and a vibrant, rising sun… there truly was nothing more perfect.

-

-

-


	26. 25 Kiss

Whoo, the halfway mark~! All I can say is that I hope everyone has enjoyed my drabbles so far, and that you will stick with me to the end.

-

-

-

25- Kiss

_(transitive verb) to touch with the lips or join lips, as in affection, greeting, etc._

-

-

-

There was just something about Ninian's kiss that always forced Eliwood to come back for more.

What was it? Was it the taste of her mouth or was it the way she so passionately wrapped her arms around his body? Was it the way she so gently moaned or was it the loving look her eyes held every time they pulled away for air?

'_Does it even matter in the end?'_ Eliwood thought as he captured Ninian's lips with his own once more.

-

-

-


	27. 26 Wound

Just one chapter of FE6 left! Whooo~! I must say that I find Fa to be my favorite character. She's just too cute. I've found myself developing some sort of mother complex over her. When/if I have a little girl of my own, I want her to be just like Fa~.

Anyway, as I squeal over Fa and fangirl over FE6, you go enjoy another drabble of FE7 goodness!! As always, enjoy and review if you so wish to do so~.

-

-

-

26- Wound

_(noun) an injury, usu. involving the cutting or tearing of tissue_

-

-

-

"Hold still, Ninian." Priscilla whispered as her staff began to glow with heal magic.

Nearly half of Eliwood's army had gathered in concern over Ninian's latest wound. Her thigh was gushing blood, turning the earth around her a sick red.

However, that was not the only reason for such a crowd. The main reason for such fascination was Ninian's endurance- tears had fallen, yet she had not once uttered even so little as a squeak in pain.

Eliwood pushed through the throng of soldiers, catching Ninian just before she lost the ability to sit up on her own.

"Why, Ninian?" Eliwood cried. The weakness he felt overwhelmed his emotional state. Tears flowed from his eyes, blurring his vision.

"…That myrmidon would have killed you…" Ninian stared up at him, his presence distracting her from the pain. However, she could not mask her voice. It was faint and raspy, not at all helping Eliwood cope. Somehow, though, it managed to keep its perfect ring that caused every sound she made to be beautiful. "Do not worry. So long as it was to protect you, this is nothing… Nothing at all."

"It's wide, but it's not a deep wound." Priscilla paused to remount her horse. "It should heal cleanly. Use a vulnerary if it starts to bleed or look worse."

"Thank you." Eliwood's voice was almost nonexistent, but full of gratitude all the same. He would never feel strong if Ninian continued to get hurt like this.

-

-

-


	28. 27 Stars

Just as a warning to you all, don't be surprised if I disappear. You see, my computer is, well... doing what 8-year-old computers do best: be a cranky old computer. For whatever ungodly reason, I cannot open files on Microsoft Word. I can type, save files, you name it, just... not... open files. I can open them on Word Pad and copy/paste to Microsoft Word, but... Something like this usually means a turn for the worst is coming. So, just as a warning, if I disappear, hurt the computer, not me!!!!!!!!!! (hides behind computer chair)

For now, though, just enjoy a new drabble~

-

-

-

27- Stars

_(noun) a heavenly body regarded as an astrological influence on human affairs_

-

-

-

"Look, Eliwood!" Ninian pointed up to the sky, the moonlight enhancing her already perfect features.

"What is it, Ninian?" Eliwood caught up to her and blinked, confused by her behavior. She never showed such an amazed, child-like attitude toward anything.

"The stars." She breathed, not once looking away from the night sky. "Whenever something gets me down, the stars remind me of the good things in life." Ninian wrapped her arms around Eliwood, startling him. "That is, that was what brightened my day before you came into my life."

Eliwood tightened their embrace as a blush formed on his cheeks. In that moment, he felt that nothing could ever tear Ninian away from him.

-

-

-


	29. 28 Heartache

28- Heartache

_(noun) sorrow; grief_

-

-

-

Jealousy is such an irrational thing. Even in the lightest of cases, it can obscure our conscience and cause us to act as if we were another person.

And none knew that better than Ninian.

Her demure nature belied a temper that none could compare to. If Eliwood so much as chatted with another woman (which was about all he did with the opposing gender), her ire was known to skyrocket and her heart would ache.

Was it an act of distrust or a sign of how much she truly cared for him?

Eliwood naturally chose the latter. He would never let a simple case of fleeting human emotions come between their bond.

-

-

-


	30. 29 Petting

Happy Valentine's Day, all~!

-

-

-

29- Petting

_(transitive verb) to caress amorously_

-

-

-

"Ninian, stop…" Eliwood's face turned a color that was oddly similar to that of his fiery red hair.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Ninian smiled teasingly. Never once did her small, pale hands leave their spot, even as Eliwood tried to shake her off. "I know you love it."

"Still…" He paused to look at the audience that was now staring and immediately regretted it. "In front of the _whole _army?"

She shrugged and continued to play with his hair.

Eliwood closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't deny how the simple gesture lifted his mood.

-

-

-


	31. 30 Komorebi

After contemplating for who knows how long on how do define komorebi, I finally decided to visit the site where I first heard the word to begin with. So, if you so desire more info on the subject, please pay a visit to the Gackt Lyric Translations Library. The translation for _Leeca _should help you out a bit.

-

-

-

30- Komorebi

_木漏れ日_

_(noun) the Japanese word for rays of sunlight falling through dense leaves to touch the ground_

-

-

-

"Lord Eliwood!" Ninian gasped, surprised to see her beloved jump down from a nearby tree.

"You know that we no longer have need for such formalities, Ninian." Once Eliwood had reached her, he embraced her from behind. "My love…" He whispered into her ear, lost in the moment.

"Eliwo-"

He gently shushed her. "No… no more words."

Bathed in the sunlight tinted green by the leaves, they needed little. They needed only each other; lost in a perfect world where nothing could ever be powerful enough to tear them apart. Lips met as the two became lost in a dream. It may have been a dream, but in that moment… that dream was real.

-

-

-


	32. 31 Warning

My Microsoft Word appears to be fixed! And I have FE11~! *stupid happy dance*

So here's a new drabble!

Enjoy~

-

-

-

31- Warning

_warn (transitive verb) to advise to be careful; admonish_

-

-

-

"Ninian…" Nils' voice dripped with concern. His tone was ominous, almost creepy.

"Stop, Nils… Just please… stop." She pushed him out of her way, attempting to back up the seriousness in her words.

"He's different from us, Ninian…" The dragon boy grabbed his sister's wrist. She stopped walking in response. "It simply can't be…"

"I know, Nils. How could I not?" Her voice cracked and the tears fell. "But… it is."

Nils wiped the snot that had begun to pour from his nose. His voice softened, and he once again sounded like an innocent little boy. "I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

Ninian fell to her knees and pulled her brother into a tight embrace. "It's too late, Nils. It's been too late since the moment I first saw him. I love him. I need him. And I don't regret a thing."

-

-

-


	33. 32 Broken

32- Broken

_(adjective) disunited or divided_

-

-

-

Broken.

It could happen to anyone.

A family could fall asunder, friendships could be destroyed, lovers could break away from each other, and not one person could have guessed such a thing possible.

That fact easily slips into the doubts of those who have such things because of its truth, and Eliwood was no exception.

However, with one look into Ninian's red eyes, every one of those anxieties vanished. There was no mistaking the forever that he sensed in those crimson orbs.

-

-

-


	34. 33 Bruise

Ah, this drabble is one of my personal favorites… :D

-

-

-

33- Bruise

_(transitive verb) to injure and discolor without breaking the skin_

-

-

-

There are some things a child should know of, and yet at the same time should not know of.

The marks Eliwood left on Ninian's skin in their alone time were probably one such thing.

"Ninian, how did you get a bruise on your neck?"

"Why would Eliwood do something like that? Doesn't it hurt?"

"What's so great about kissing, Ninian? It doesn't look that great."

One thing is for sure: Nils doesn't get the sex talk quite yet.

…Or any component of said talk, for that matter.

-

-

-


	35. 34 Horror

I find this drabble absolutely adorable, mostly because it has me imagining Eliwood as a child. :3 Too cute…

-

-

-

34- Horror

_(noun) an overwhelming and painful feeling caused by something shocking or terrifying_

-

-

-

Eliwood could have sworn that he had seen it all. He thought that he was over fears. He had thought that ever since the age of eight when his mother reassured him that the 40-foot tall spiders he had read about in a storybook weren't real.

However, 40-foot spiders were considered a good dream after he watched a 7-foot enemy warrior toss Ninian around as if he were a young boy smashing and playing with his toys.

Nothing could ever compare to that nightmare.

-

-

-


	36. 35 Profanities

High school drama sucks… So my sister and I are singing along to The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack. :3 …And I'm typing drabbles, of course. …There's nothing like relieving stress. :D

…Despite all of the romance I write, I most enjoy working with friendships and sibling relationships. …So why is it that I write virtually nothing but romance? …Hm, good question. :/ …So, enjoy some Hector/Eliwood friendship stuff with your Eliwood/Ninian~.

-

-

-

35- Profanities

_(noun) language showing irreverence toward God or sacred things_

-

-

-

There was no mistaking how well Hector knew Eliwood.

The Ostian lord has been known to predict the Pheraen lord's words before he had even spoken them. He always knew how Eliwood would react and he always knew what Eliwood wanted in a gift-exchanging situation.

So when Eliwood cursed Nergal out as the psychopath warped away with Ninian, Hector knew that nothing else better proved Eliwood's feelings for the dancer. After all, the chivalrous redhead would otherwise _never_ use such language.

-

-

-


	37. 36 Protect

36- Protect

_(transitive verb) to defend from attack, loss, etc.; shield_

-

-

-

Weak.

That was all she had ever been.

But for once… she knew that her weakness would make no difference.

"Do whatever you want with me. Nothing you can do will change the fact the Eliwood is safe… Even if only just for now." Her voice dripped with venom as she spat out the words. Her crimson eyes showed no sign of the fear and uncertainty that plagued her mind.

Nergal stroked Ninian's cheek in a gesture of false affection He spoke no words, only smiled with a selfish, evil smirk.

She loved him, and no matter what happened to her because of it, she would never regret it.

-

-

-


	38. 37 Tears

Just as a word of advice… Don't pick Hard Mode Level 3 for your first playthrough of FE11. Just… don't… I have never fought so many reinforcement units in my life. Yeah, a challenge is great, but… O.O

-

-

-

37- Tears

_(noun) a drop of the saline, watery fluid lubricating the eye and sometimes flowing from it, as in crying_

-

-

-

'_It's just another enemy.' _Eliwood thought to himself.

…That's all the ice dragon was, wasn't it?

So… why? Why was he so reluctant to move with his blade? Why did his stomach drop as the ice dragon's blood spilled and tainted the earth? Why did his face become wet with tears as the ice dragon roared and twitched in pain?

All Nergal could do was laugh as Eliwood's warm tears dripped down his chin.

-

-

-


	39. 38 Final

38- Final

_(adjective) pertaining to or coming at the end; last_

-

-

-

It was too surreal.

It wasn't happening.

It couldn't be happening.

…Oh, but it was.

Ninian was dying. She was coughing and struggling to breathe and spilling blood and dying.

It couldn't be true.

…But it was.

Ninian drew her last breath.

Her body became cold and went limp.

The pain was too much. Eliwood's body went numb.

However, no matter how useless his body became, his arms would not let her go. Only when he passed out from exhaustion and pain could they be separated.

-

-

-


	40. 39 Alone

39-Alone

_(adjective, adverb) without another person_

-

-

-

'_She isn't here anymore.'_

'_She's dead.'_

How could his mind register that?

He loved her. She was beautiful, she was sweet, she was a talented dancer… Oh, how he could go on. Everything was so perfect. She was always there when he needed her. She had him happier than he ever knew was possible.

…How could that perfection just vanish?

His friends, his army, the town bustling around him… forget it. Now that his beloved was gone… there was nothing else that anyone else could do. He was lost.

He was alone.

-

-

-


	41. 40 Strength

Ah, the big number 40… As one would say on the day that they turn the age of 40, "How the hell did I get that old?"

So, in the spirit of the number, I will change the saying to something more appropriate to the situation: "How the hell did we get this far?"

Really, 40 drabbles? That's awesome, considering that I haven't ever gotten this far in anything I've written. Looks like I truly have become more diligent since I began writing after all. There is hope for me yet!! :)

Enjoy my hard work~!

-

-

-

40-Strength

_(noun) a source of power; sustenance_

-

-

-

"Eliwood? You still asleep?" Hector shrugged off his concept of privacy, threw the canvas flap off to the side, and stomped into Eliwood's tent; making quite a show of himself in the process.

Eliwood's only response was a short 'mmmph' and a twitch of his hand.

"Look, Eliwood." Hector's voice was rough and straight to the point. "I don't care about how painful this is. I don't care about how much you loved her. I don't care about how great she was." His voice softened as he went on, even if it was only just a little. "The only thing I care about is you getting back up. That's all your army cares about. So if you don't care about getting over this… Just try for me, all right? For all of us. Remember… we have a world to save." Hector turned and exited, not once looking back or regretting his harshness.

Eliwood let out a long sigh and rolled onto his back. He wanted to get up. So why couldn't he get up? He wanted to get up and enjoy life. But what was there left to enjoy? He wanted to find the strength to go on. But how could he find something that had vanished, following Ninian's life?

-

-

-


	42. 41 Empty

In the last drabble, we passed the 10,000 word mark~! (Of course, that's counting my Author's Notes, but I say whatever!)

For all of you who have come this far with me, thank you!!

Enjoy~

-

-

-

41-Empty

_(adjective) lacking force, effect, or significance_

-

-

-

The sun was rising slowly; coloring the sky a shade of orange that was too beautiful to exist in our world. The birds fluttered awake, beginning their morning song of joy. The temperature outside was just right, and the breeze was guaranteed to refresh any exhausted soul. There were no angry neighbors, only the bliss of children's laughter.

It was perfect.

So _perfect._

So why did it all feel wrong?

The answer came when no hand touched her own.

Without him… there was nothing in her world. Only emptiness.

-

-

-


	43. 42 Rebirth

I love this drabble, particularly because it brings out a side of our dear male lords that we've never seen before. Hector uttering anything in a childlike manner and Eliwood acting emo? And still canon?

Perhaps I should shut up and allow you to see what I mean.

Enjoy~!

-

-

-

42-Rebirth

_(noun) a renaissance; revival_

-

-

-

"Eliwood, look!" Hector exclaimed with a childlike excitement that he had not used since… Well, for as long as he could remember, at least.

Eliwood heaved a heavy sigh. "Hector, what is there to see in our impending doom?"

"Oh, now, would you get out of your spectacular little mood just long enough to see-"

"Ninian!" Eliwood exclaimed, scrambling his way up the stairs to tackle his beloved in an embrace like no other.

…The dragons poured from the portal and roared in an ominous fury, however, not even the greatness of that evil could ruin this moment in Ninian's rebirth.

-

-

-


	44. 43 Need

43-Need

_(noun) a lack of something wanted or deemed necessary_

-

-

-

The human race could dispute for hours on end the topic of what truly is a need and what truly isn't.

Of course, there are the indisputable needs: food, water, clothing, shelter…

…And then, to Eliwood, there was Ninian. He could easily go hungry or naked or homeless for a moment with his precious dancer.

Anyone could see that they needed each other: the passion in their eyes that burned for each other burned too brightly for anyone to miss.

-

-

-


	45. 44 Goodbye

The drabbles oddly appear to get longer from here on out… huh.

-

-

-

44-Goodbye

_(noun) a conventional expression used at parting_

-

-

-

"_Ninian… this is really it, isn't it?" The fear and uncertainty that plagued Nils' mind spilled out with his words. Pent up emotions that he had hidden for so long forced tears to spill out of his eyes._

"_It's hard, Nils, but… I know you'll find someone to help you out." Ninian's voice cracked halfway though her sentence._

_"Ninian… You're the best sister ever!" The small boy embraced his dear sibling, burying his head in her stomach. His words were muffled, yet still somehow recognizable. "But… I know that I can do this… because you'll be happy."_

_Ninian's mouth moved to form a small smile. "Be strong, Nils."_

-

Nils shook his head and stopped thinking. No. No more memories. He could not think twice. He could not turn back. He had to go home and leave Ninian behind.

He looked back at his sister once more. She was smiling with him, with Eliwood, just as she always did these days.

He could throw away everything he wanted to see that smile live forever, and that's exactly what he chose to do.

Nils stepped though the portal.

'Just… be happy, Ninian, sister… That's all I could ever ask for.'

-

-

-


	46. 45 Pride

Oh gawd. Eliwood's inner dork… Perhaps he could make good use of a few lessons from Sain.

…You'll see what I mean in a moment. :D And poor Hector.

…Did words like 'dork' even exist in Fire Emblem times? …Huh. Who knows?

Anyway, we're in the homestretch now~! Number 45!!

Enjoy~!

-

-

-

45-Pride

_(noun) gratification arising from association with something laudable_

-

-

-

"Your looks must be from another world, for none has ever seen one so ravishing as you. And your every dance is a sight like no other, your every movement is full of a grace that would make swans jealous ten times over."

"Eliwood, really, stop it!" Ninian sighed. "You are _such_ a dork…" she stuck another piece of fruit into her mouth, trying to distract herself from becoming anymore embarrassed than she already was. It wasn't working.

"Oh, but I cannot! Even in your flustered state, your loveliness has not been negatively affected in the least!"

"…Oh, _gag._ Who replaced Eliwood with another Sain? One was more than enough for this world." Hector growled in-between shoving huge hunks of meat into his mouth. "And at _supper_ at that. One would think that he could wait the 20, 30, whatever minutes it would take him to eat."

Lyn stifled a giggle as a "Hey!" from Sain could be heard in the background. "It's what love …and pride… does to you, Hector." Her last few words trailed off into empty space, for she had caught sight of Rath, his distant eyes searching for her.

"Yeah, well if that's how it's gonna be, I want nothing to do with any of this 'love and pride' stuff."

"Eliwood said that once himself…"

"And am I Eli-" Within the span of one blink, Hector had lost Lyn. Another blink, and she was in Rath's arms. "Oh, forget it…"

-

-

-


	47. 46 Marriage

This is one of those scenes that I believe would make more sense if you were to see it as a comic or perhaps a cartoon. Everyone speaks so quickly and the scene is so hectic that all of the text in-between disrupts the flow. Sometimes, I really wish that I was born as an animator or a manga-ka. But then I remember that I don't. :P I wouldn't trade the live of a writer for anything~.

Enjoy~.

-

-

-

46-Marriage

_marry (transitive verb) to take as a husband or wife_

-

-

-

"Don't worry Ninian, it'll be alright!" Lyn smiled as she finished smoothing out the great train of the wedding dress.

"Yes, you'll do fine! I… I know that there's a lot of people out there, but…" Florina lost her thought as her mind was overcome with the realization of the mental picture that she had just created for herself.

"N-no, I can't!" Ninian shook her head violently, as if a simple action could make her anxieties vanish.

Louise yelped as a tiny hair clip fell to the floor. "P-please, don't do that! It took me hours to fix your hair just right!"

"Ah! S-sorry, Lady Louise…" Ninian's entire face flushed to a color that it had become all too familiar with throughout the course of the day.

"Ninian, dear, you're on in five minutes!" Eleanora's face could not possibly be any brighter, standing out in the room in which all was going to hell.

"NO! I can't do it! I… I cannot bear the thought of messing this up for Eliwood…" A tear of uncertainty crept ever so gently out of her right eye.

"Oh…" Eleanora changed her expression to kind and loving- the exact expression she had always shown her precious son. "Every woman feels that way, dear. My lord Elbert's own mother told me this herself on my wedding day: look for him. Look for him and never once move your eyes away from him."

Before Ninian had even the time to register a response, she was pushed out onto the isle.

The whole world may have had all eyes on her, but her eyes were for him and him alone.

Ninian forgot the world and remembered only Eliwood.

And her petty worries never bothered her again.

-

-

-


	48. 47 Sex

Hoo boy… Time for me to explain why I was gone for so long.

1) I have gotten THAT MUCH homework lately. My teachers like to plan all of my projects to be given out at the same time. -.-' Or somethin'…

2) I have a new computer! FINALLY! I don't care that it's used and that I still have my tiny little 800x600 monitor or anything! I don't have Windows 98 anymore!!!! I have XP!!!! OMGackt!!!!!!!!! :D So, that meant a lot of time without a comp. due to transferring files, etc., etc., you all know the drill.

3)As a result of obtaining Windows XP, I can now have iTunes! So, I've been downloading music that I've been missing (Does anyone have New Age Culture by Dir en grey?? It's the only song I need to complete all 7 of their albums. PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!! T.T), uploading from CDs and more CDs and hundreds of songs from my MP3 player, and putting it on my iPod. Three days later, I have 500+ songs. :P Not to forget that I've been organizing my music, renaming music, and finding album art since… 11:00 this morning, and I've only gone through my Gackt, Dir en grey, and halfway through my Utada Hikaru and An Café. HOLY CRAP. I still have so much work to do, it's not even funny. At all…

Moving on now.

This drabble… it was hard. I really wanted to keep the sweet, sugar-coated, romantic feel, with nothing sensual overpowering that feeling. I felt that too much sensuality would really ruin everything that I've built up. Wouldn't it? I hope that I accomplished what I wanted, and very well at that.

So enjoy~! I'll try to have the drabbles finished by tomorrow, I promise!! You deserve it, my beloved readers~. 3

-

-

-

47-Sex

_(noun) the instinct or attraction drawing one individual sexually toward another, or the activities that it motivates_

-

-

-

"Lo… Lord Eliwood?" Ninian, currently sitting in Eliwood's lap, pulled her head back to look at his face. There was something about him in this moment that made her feel uneasy. "…Why are you looking at me in such a… perplexed way?"

"It's nothing, love." He paused, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Truly, it's nothing."

"…But… I've never seen you move so awkwardly, Lord Eliwood. And… you're not holding me as you normally do. You're uncomfortable. Now… tell me, please. What is it?"

"…Ninian…" He could never hide a thing from her, and he knew that. With one look into his deep, blue eyes, she knew everything.

"I… It's about right now. …R-rather, what we should be doing right now." Ninian's pale, porcelain skin flushed red as her mind registered Eliwood's every thought.

He was afraid to complete their commitment because he was unsure of how she felt. He was ready, but… was she?

Ninian chuckled lightly. All of those fears had run through her mind as well, even if only for a moment.

"Eliwood, do not fear… I am ready. I know that there is no going back… but that only makes me all the more willing to go." Ninian finished her words with a gentle yet passionate kiss to his cheek.

Eliwood's face subtly lit up. No matter the formalities and politeness drilled into his head, a man is always a man.

"Love, marriage, and now… the final act that will bind us together. Soul, mind, and… body." His voice was quiet, slow, enticing, and, most of all… irresistible. A pleasured chill shot down Ninian's spine with his every word.

Their lips met.

-

-

-


	49. 48 Marquis

Wow, I never noticed how addicting arena fighting can be. …That is, until someone dies. Then it's no fun. Frey likes to die a lot. -____- They should have kept the arenas in FE9/FE10. That would have made forcing most of your experience on Ike due to the BK fight a little less painful. Not to forget that arenas are just simply a part of FE, you know? Never mind that they are the most morbid part of the games…

Anyway, enough about FE11.

Enjoy~!!

-

-

-

48-Marquis

_(noun) a European nobleman ranking below a duke and above a count_

-

-

-

Eliwood stormed across the room. His long silk cape rippled behind him, and his anger was enough to scare any who he passed.

"Lord Eliwood, what is it?" Her reaction was natural now. Ninian ran to his side without even so little as a thought. Tears of worry formed in her eyes as she lifted her hand to touch his arm.

As soon as he saw her, everything crumbled. He buried his head in her shoulder, emotions overwhelming and weakening him. "I-it's just too much, Ninian. If I make one more mistake, we could go to war again. War! Again! How… how could this have happened?" Eliwood gingerly lifted his head, staring at his beloved's tears and feeling all the worse.

Ninian's crimson eyes grew large with innocence and simplicity, two things she had hardly ever possessed since her younger years in the dragon realm. She didn't know how things could have gotten so bad with any other country that Pherae could be forced to go war again. Truly, she knew nothing about the situation. And yet, she knew that they could get through it.

"It… it will be alright, Lord Eliwood." A smile lit up her face.

And with just that simple gesture, Eliwood's mood was fully lifted. Even if the stress would come back the moment he returned to his work… it didn't matter. She was here now, and she made it all go away. Everything else could be thrown away until then. He kissed her passionately, and as her arms wrapped around him, he truly forgot the rest of the world.

-

-

-


	50. 49 Child

Oooh, a tactician scene! I'm not one who's big on too much fanfiction with OCs, but… Yeah, I needed to know whatever happened to the whole "We want you to name our first child!" scene. All I can say is, I guess everyone's tactician thought Roy and Lilina were great names…

I can see why there are so many tactician-centered fics now after writing this. There's something about being able to put a little bit of yourself in a video game that makes it more fun, and that really translates into fanfiction writing as well. They should bring back the tactician, only with more interaction! You know, like you could talk to each of the individual characters! Or even, perhaps, sneak around and hear in on all of the romantic conversations going on in the base/camp!! :) And that's just the beginning…

I'm gonna stop before I get anymore excited.

Enjoy~!!

-

-

-

49-Child

_(noun) a son or a daughter_

-

-

-

"Roy…" Ninian breathed the name with disbelief and wonder in her voice.

"D… do you like it…?" Kimmie's face flushed; slightly worried that she would embarrass herself by picking a name that the new parents hated. And at the same time, a tear slid down her face in sheer happiness and amazement over the new life that had his tiny had wrapped around her littlest finger. "I-I think it fits him…"

"Of course, Kimmie. We wouldn't have asked you if we thought that we wouldn't like the name you would choose." Eliwood place an arm around Ninian and smiled warmly at the tactician.

"Thank you so much," She paused to bow a little, "Eliwood, Ninian." Once her words were spoken, Kimmie dashed out of the room to give the family their privacy.

"You don't have to worry, Ninian." Eliwood kissed the top of her head slowly, savoring the perfect, peaceful moment. "We'll raise him well."

And in that perfect, peaceful moment, all of Ninian's fears and anxieties vanished. With Eliwood by her side… she could be the best mother Roy could ever have.

Roy looked up at Ninian with his eyes that were a little too big for his tiny head and giggled happily. He seemed to agree with his mother.

-

-

-


	51. 50 Future

This drabble was inspired by Daisuke. He's a Japanese foreign exchange student living with my boyfriend's family for the school year. I've come to see him as my older brother. On New Year's, he insisted on staying up to watch the sunrise, just as he always has with his family. …Which meant that he, my boyfriend, and one of my dearest friends had to stay up until 7:30 in the morning. It wasn't much fun for them.

…I also wanted to write something with little Roy in it, because he must have been one of the cutest kids ever. He's about… 3 or 4-years-old here.

…I'm not going to say much about this being the last drabble, because I really don't want to get emotional. So all I'm going to say is thanks for hanging in there with me. It really means a lot. If you want to continue supporting me, I would love it! There's plenty more FE fanfiction that's going to come out of me, and my goal is to have fun and fail to disappoint. ^^

Enjoy~.

-

-

-

50-Future

_(noun) time that is to come hereafter_

-

-

-

"Mommy, Mommy, look!" Roy pulled himself onto his parent's bed, pausing to pout before continuing his plea. "…Mommy, wake up!! Please, please, please, please, please!!!! Wake up Mommy, wake up!!" When that didn't work, he proceeded to jump around his mother.

Eliwood sighed as he walked into his bedroom. "Roy, Mommy has been very tired lately. Let her sleep, okay? …And don't run off again. It's too early for you to be making noise."

"But… but it's New Year's!!! Mommy can't sleep through the sunrise!!" Roy looked as if he were about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Mommy needs her sleep, alright?" Eliwood walked over to the bed and swiftly lifted his son into his arms, the small boy kicking and screaming the whole way as his father carried him out into his mother's flower garden.

-

"Roy… ROY! Please, please, stop crying…" Eliwood was near tears now himself. The small boy screamed and wiped snot all over his pajamas and soaked his father's shirt with tears. …And nothing could make him stop.

"Roy, my child, it's okay." Ninian's soothing voice filled the air as she appeared from behind a cherry tree.

"MOMMY!!!!" The small boy wailed his final wail before running toward his mother, almost knocking the both of them over in the process.

Ninian smiled her warm, motherly smile, picked up her beloved son, and whispered soothing words to him as she sat herself down next to her husband.

"If he wants to wake me up, let him wake me up, Lord Eliwood." A sly smile slid across Ninian's face.

Eliwood's entire expression changed to one of horror. "You… you weren't awake, were you…?"

Ninian nestled closer to both Eliwood and Roy. "Don't think that you can hide anything from me." Roy began to squirm, so she let him go.

"…It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"He's a child, Lord Eliwood. Everything is a big deal to him."

"Mommy, look! The symbol of the future, right?" Roy pointed to the rising sun, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's right, honey! …It's pretty, isn't it?"

"…Yeah!!" The small boy paused, lost in thought. Suddenly, he burst into speech once more. "When I grow up, I'm gonna be a great hero! I'm gonna slay the great, evil dragon with my sword and save the world!!"

Ninian chuckled a bit, even though the irony in her son's words pained her a little. "…Really? That sounds like a big goal."

"Yeah, but I can do it!! …What do want for the future, Mommy? Daddy?"

Ninian opened her mouth to speak, but Eliwood beat her to it. "To be with Mommy forever and ever." He kissed her. It was a long, gentle kiss.

Roy made a disgusted face. "Yuck! You grown-ups and your 'love' stuff…"

"Just watch the sunrise like you wanted to do so badly, Roy."

"GLADLY!!"

Roy never once looked at his parents for the rest of the morning, even though he knew that they never kissed again during that time.

-

-

-


End file.
